


"My parents are out of town, do you wanna get high tonight?"

by Lynn1998



Series: It's not gay if it's a three wayyyyyyyyyyy [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ehh, i wrote this late last night, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael invites Adrien along with other friends to go get high with him since his parents are out of town. Adrien gives it some thought and decides to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My parents are out of town, do you wanna get high tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> The sins that are about to take place are extreme.

     That was a question Adrien had never heard up until now. He blinked up at Nathanael. The seemingly shy artist was casual around him, and not too bold. He was friends with Nath like he was friends with most people from his class. The proposition to hang out wasn't odd, but he had to think about what he meant by "get high tonight."

"Um…get high?" He questioned to clarify.

"Yeah, like smoke some weed. My brother totally hooked me up last week, and I've been waiting for a free weeked before I broke it out. I've invited a few other people too so it won't just be us," he assured him.

"Uh, I dunno. My father definitely won't approve."

"That's why you don't tell your dad," Nath replied. He had a point.

"I'll send you my address in case you wanna go. I invited Mari and Nino Juleka and Alix and…idk some others too. We're starting around 8. Think about it."

"O…kay?"

 

* * *

 

 

     Adrien stared down at the address. It was nearly 8:30, but Nath said he could come at any time. The model was honestly torn. On one hand it was time spent with friends. It was a new experience with one of the safer drugs out there, and he'd be safe and surrounded by familiar faces. On the other hand his dad would kill him, smoking is bad for the lungs, if he ever wandered outside it would be bad if he got caught, and what would his lady think of him making such destructive decisions. Then again, would she really be that upset? They were roughly the same age so…perhaps she didn't find it so bad? Heck, she may have even dabbled with some dope herself. He didn't know. He was scared. He was apprehensive. He was…really curious.

     The boy sighed and sent a quick text to Nathanael before grabbing a black hoodie and sneaking out of the mansion. It wasn't too hard since he knew how to operate the security system, but it was tricky sneaking past Nathalie who was tapping away at her computer. Somehow he successfully managed to get out the front gate and made his way to Nathanael's house through Google maps. His house wasn't too big, but Adrien decided it didn't matter the size of his house when the ultimate goal was to just chill out. He knew the stress had been getting to him lately, so maybe this had more pros than cons?

"Adrien! So glad you could make it," Nathanael greeted with lidded eyes and a lazy smirk. He blinked at the red head and smiled back.

"Y-yeah, glad I could make it…too," he replied awkwardly.

"Come in. We're all upstairs," he invited. 

     Adrien stepped inside and the unpleasant smell of weed finally hit his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and joined Nathanael upstairs to see quite a few people from class huddled around a circle. Some of them were sharing a bong while quite a few had rolled their own individual joins. Bubbles of lazy giggles and laughter occupied the air and every grinned and greeted Adrien in to the group. Nino pulled him down next to him and just started laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude…I can't believe…you're here," he said between chuckles. Adrien furrowed his brows. Is this really what weed does to someone?"

"Aye! Get this boy a joint! I can smell the stress coming off him," Juleka shouted and mumbled. Marinette, who sat on the other side of Adrien handed him her half used joint. He accepted it from her fingers and she giggled and blushed with lazy eyes.

"Thanks," he said.

"Noooo problem," she chortled. He smiled back at her and took a huff, only to cough out the smoke and nearly gag.

"Whoa, dude…take it easy," Nino said patting his back.

"I've never smoked before," he told them.

"You'll get used to it. Make sure you wash your clothes when you get home…or burn your clothes," Alix murmured. Alya was just laughing and staring at the ceiling. Kim wasn't even laughing he was just dozing off. Adrien took another smoke and managed to keep that one down easier.

"Okay…yeah…okay…yeah," Nino was muttering and nodding as he watched Adrien smoke.

"Yeah?" Adrien giggled. Nino nodded again.

"Okay."

"Shh…I'm watching Adrien," Mari shushed. He looked over to her and found her lazy blue eyes glued to him. Blush invaded his cheeks and he shyly smiled at her.

"Ugh…beautiful. Marry me," she muttered. He laughed.

"Can you marry me too, Adrien? You're so pretty," Nathanael pitched in as he took a hit from the bong being passed around.

"Is it my looks all you guys are after? I'm more than just a trophy husband," he teased.

"Nah man. I'd paint you up with glitter to show to my gay friends. They'd be like 'holy shit, that's your husband?' And I'd reply 'hell fucking yeah he's the besssst'," Nathanael rambled.

"You can be my trophy husband and my smart husband," Marinette told him.

"Guys my fingers are like…arm twigs," Kim murmured.

"Holy fuck."

"Are you gay, Adrien?" Nath asked him. The blond blushed and took another huff.

"Um…I haven't put much thought in to it. I had my eye on someone but-"

"You're not high enough yet. Smoke more," he urged. 

     Adrien chuckled and continued to smoke. The group continued to chat until midnight. Their conversations were completely unfollowable, and it made no sense whatsoever. Once Adrien started to feel it he didn't even care. All he care about was the semi-continuing conversation he was having with Marinette and Nathanael. They went from trophy husbands, to sexual orientation, to cats, to the universe, and then back to sexual orientation. One by one the group started to deteriorate until midnight hit and it was just Adrien Nathanael and Marinette. They waved to Nino as he walked away almost half sober and continued their conversation.

"I'd totally fuck a dude," Adrien said with a silly grin on his face.

"That's hot," Mari teased.

"I'm bi and that's really hot. You are a danger to both men and women," Nathanael added.

"Aw guys I'm blushing," he laughed.

"Adrien Agreste: rich model who would totally fuck a dude," Marinette said in a movie trailer like voice. The three of them all laughed.

"I'm super fucking hungry guys," Marinette whined.

"Yeah where did the food go?" Adrien asked.

"Fuck I think Kim ate it all," Nath mumbled as he checked the empty nutty bars box.

"That fucker!" Adrien groaned.

"All he did was stare at the ground," Marinette scoffed.

"There's food downstairs. You guys are a pair of complainers," he replied and stood up. 

     The three of them made their way downstairs and found themselves relieved to be in a room clear of smoke. Nath had already disabled the smoke alarms before he had even gotten out the stuff, and now he was entirely grateful to pre-high Nath. His pantry was stocked up with junk food still, and his fridge was filled with cokes and any kind of soft drink they could imagine. Adrien attacked the hostess pastries while Mari held on to an entire bag of Doritos and refused to let go. Nathanael was chugging a bottle of Coca Cola and the other two were cheering him on. When he finished he quickly had to pee in his bathroom and returned to chow down on pop tarts. Within an hour all three of them were sat in a circle again. They were on the kitchen floor still eating anything they could and chatting.

"Okay, like we know you would fuck a dude, but like what kinda dude? Do you have a preference?" Nathanael asked Adrien. He thought for a moment with a half eaten Twinkie hovering in front of his mouth.

"Yes…" he replied.

"What's your type then?"

"Uh…cute? I dunno. I like someone with a nice personality and a nice ass," Adrien said and continued eating his Twinkie.

"Me," Marinette and Nathanael said in unison. They made eye contact and giggled before high-fiving.

"You guys are cute," Adrien muffled with yellow sponge in his mouth.

"So you'd fuck us?" Nath asked.

"Eh?"

"You said your type was cute with a nice personality and a nice ass. Would you fuck us?" He reiterated.

"That's a good question," Mari nodded and watched Adrien as he formulated his response.

"Uh…I guess? I'm high guys I dunno," he answered…except not really.

"Do you wanna find out?" Nathanael questioned. Adrien blushed and giggled.

"I can't tell if you're being serious," he said. Mari put down her bag of Doritos and crawled over to him before pressing her lips against his. Adrien blinked in shock, and would've pulled away had her lips not been so magnetic. Slowly, he closed his eyes and cupped her face before kissing her back. When she pulled back she giggled at his totally dazed face.

"Shit…" was all he could say.

"My turn," Nathanael said before crawling over to him as well and planting his lips over Adrien's. The blond was less surprised by his lips and found himself just as drawn and willing. Nathanael pulled back with a grin as Adrien could barely understand what was happening to him. He couldn't tell if he wanted Marinette or Nathanael more.

"Wait…geez," he looked between them.

"Do you want both of us?" Nath asked. He was in a tank top, and Adrien had just noticed how slender and smooth his arms were. His attention was redirected to Mari as she dragged her finger down his leg. She had shucked off her usual blazer a long time ago, and she looked surprisingly buff in comparison with her strong arms. She bit her lip and he was done for, and then he looked back to Nath who suddenly tied his arms around Adrien's neck and he was double done for.

"I…I-I want-"

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? How big is your bed, Nath?" Mari asked.

"Pretty big," he replied.

"Is it sturdy?" She asked. Nath's turquoise eyes shifted from Mari and over to Adrien as he smirked.

"Unbreakable," he said

"I…its…bed…um…t-three-way?" Adrien stuttered and stammered. He couldn't make sense of what was happening to him. Not just mentally with the drugs, but also physically from the way they looked at him.

"Let's go," Nathanael whispered.

     Both Mari and Nath took Adrien's hands and guided him back upstairs and in to a different room from when they got high. Instead they were in Nathanael's room. It was filled with sketches and art supplies, and his bed was messy and unmade. Adrien sat on the edge of the bed sandwiched between his two friends(?) as they started to groom and pet him. Marinette's hands were in his hair as she kissed him, and Nathanael was busy kissing his neck with his fingernails dragging over his chest and under his shirt. Adrien huffed against Mari's lower lip and moaned when her tongue pressed against his. Nathanael's hand had captured Adrien's while the blond held Marinette close with his other arm around her waist.

"Not fair, give me some," Nathanael complained and turned Adrien's head to him. Adrien couldn't even say something before Nath's lips were on his. Marinette merely moved to almost straddle his hips and ran her hands over his chest. He moaned and kissed Nathanael back.

"You sound so fucking hot," Nath breathed.

"That's gay," Adrien replied. The three of them laughed and ventured further on the bed to get more comfortable. Marinette was now completely straddling his hips while Nathanael was kissing her neck. She nearly purred at the affection while Adrien watched with wide eyes. His hands clutched her thighs as she giggled and Nath pulled out her pigtails.

"I'd fuck you too," Nathanal whispered and grinned as he lifted part of her shirt. Adrien bit his lip at the patch of Mari's skin and how dirty Nath sounded talking to her. Mari giggled as she kept and eye on Adrien.

"Careful, I think you're turning him on," she whispered back. Adrien blinked and blushed.

"Mm…I bet he's really cute all naked and moaning," Nath continued as he lifted more of Mari's shirt. Adrien's eyes greedily took in the sight of her belly and figure she hid under her less than form-fitting shirt.

"Yeah? You think he makes a bit of noise?" She asked. Nath nodded.

"A lot of noise. Like the slut he is," he giggled. Mari laughed and Nath reached up to cup her breasts. She gasped and smiled as he brought the shirt up to her clavicle. Adrien's eyes widened even more at the sight of her bra and held his hand over his mouth.

"I know I make quite a lot of noise," Mari breathed making direct eye contact with Adrien. Nath massaged her chest and kissed more of her neck before taking off her shirt completely. Adrien was speechless until Mari tugged off his shirt as well and spread her hands over his body. He watched intensively as she touched over his pecks and down his toned stomach and stopped around his belly button. With her hands flat on his stomach she used him as leverage to start rocking her hips against his. Adrien gasped and clenched his teeth before letting out a loud breath.

"Can you feel him?" Nath asked.

"He's already hard…fuck," she breathed and continued rolling her hips continuously against him. Adrien couldn't stop himself from moaning any more as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. This was too pleasurable, too sinful, too good to be real. There was no way these two blue eyed beauties were teasing him and yet showering him with affection at the same time.

"You like that, Mari? How does his hard dick feel?" Nath whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…fucking good," she gasped. Adrien took a deep breath and rolled his hips up against hers. Mari moaned loudly, arching her back against Nathanael and rutting harder on his cock. Adrien tried to speak but ended up a puddle of incoherent syllables and short words such as "fuck" and "gah".

"Mari, get off him and take your pants off," Nath ordered. She reluctantly rolled to the side and peeled off her pink jeans before promptly returning on top of Adrien again.

"Fuck his face," Nath rasped and squeezed her ass before gently nudging her forward. Adrien was beat red as he watched Mari wobbled closer to him until his face was between her strong legs. His hand automatically touched all up and down her legs leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"No no, face me," Nathanael instructed and undid Adrien's pants. Marinette did as she was told and Adrien nearly fainted. She was right. She had a really cute ass.

"Lean forward. Arch your back," Nath whispered and pulled down Adrien's jeans. Green eyes widened as she did so and practically shoved her pussy in his face. He curiously ran his finger over the edges of her underwear and she tensed.

"What's he doing?" Nath asked her.

"I-I…h-he's touching me," she stuttered. The blond decided he liked the way he turned her in to a stuttering mess with a mere touch and chuckled. Nath looked over at him and turquoise met green. He maintain eye contact as he ran his fingers over her lips with her thin underwear still in place. The red head blushed with wide eyes as Adrien smirked at him. Marinette moaned.

"Mm! A-Adrien," she whimpered. He smirked and ran his tongue flat over her thighs and ass not covered by her panties. She whined again and let her head fall and rest against his hip.

"Jesus Christ," Nath breathed as Adrien kept their eye contact.

"I-I can't…Mmm! I n-need…t-tell him to…ah!" She couldn't even string to gather a coherent sentence and Adrien had barely even touched her. Nathanael looked between her pleading blue eyes and Adrien's sultry greens.

"I-I don't think I can tell him what to do anymore," he replied. Mari groaned and pushed her hips back against him. His strong hands gripped her ass and she was stilled. Mari gasped and tried to reach between her legs only for Nath to stop her.

"N-Nath!" She whined.

"I don't think he wants you to do that," he whispered. Mari pouted and reluctantly kept her hands away as Nathanael started to strip. His tank top and jeans were tossed to the side and he pulled off his boxers without hesitation before pulling down Adrien's too. The blond finally ran his tongue over her, but her underwear was still on so it was still torturous. She moaned nonetheless and they both witnessed Adrien's dick twitch. Mari covered her mouth out of shock and Nathanael was gaping down at the organ.

"Shit, Adrien…you're really hard," Nath breathed. Mari moaned as he continued to lick her through her underwear and nodded slightly in agreement. Nathanael cautiously and slowly gripped his length and pumped him a couple times and Mari could feel his tongue retreat and his stubborn breath.

"Keep going," Mari told him. Nath nodded and loosened his grip before continuing to jerk him off. He kept the pace slow and Adrien moaned quietly before licking her extra hard. Mari gasped and whimpered. Her underwear was soaking wet with his spit and it felt so teasing against her cunt.

"P-please, Adrien!" She begged.

     He finally did as she asked and pulled her underwear to the side before teasing her even more. She moaned impatiently and caught eye on Nath's hand on Adrien's dick. His other hand was on his own and he was moaning and hissing himself. Mari got his attention and pulled him closer. She guided him until he was completely straddling Adrien and rewrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Nath turned bright red, but did as she showed him. Adrien moaned and rested his forehead against her ass as both of them stroked their cocks together and Mari even went to press her wet tongue against his head. He bit his lip and his toes curled. 

     Mari had to get his attention again by wiggling her ass and he quickly went straight for her clit. She moaned loudly and her hand gripped both of them tightly. Nath moaned while Adrien's mouth was rather preoccupied, but he still let out a muffled sound as well. She licked and sucked both of them and Nathanael groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Mari," he mumbled and ran his free hand through her hair. Adrien teased her opening with his trembling fingers before sliding in his middle finger. Mari gasped and licked his dick with more spit. Nath reached behind her and undid her bra. She took it off and tossed it to the side before pressing her breasts against Adrien's abdomen. He groaned and hastily added a second finger. She moaned and quickly cried out when she felt his fingers roughly curl inside of her. She could feel him smirk against her lips and pushed her hips back against his face. He held her steady with his freehand and lapped at her clit.

"Fuck!" She cried. 

     Nathanael lifted her chin and kissed her while their hands kept going. Adrien was rolling his hips slightly in to their grips, but when Nath ground against him as well Adrien couldn't help but whimper and stutter his hips. They continued regardless. Touching, grinding, licking, kissing. Everything and anything that made them feel good. Adrien's relentless curling fingers filled Marinette with warmth and Nath's lips left her breathless. He was squeezing her breast with his free hand and she moaned shyly when he pinched her nipple and stuck his thumb in her mouth to wet it. With his wet thumb he rubbed her nipple and she whimpered.

"Nath," she breathed. He bit her bottom lip and she cried out as Adrien added a third finger.

"Oh fuck! F-faster!" She begged. Adrien complied and she was a moaning mess after that. She ducked down and went back between sucking both of them. Nathanael rutted his hips faster.

"I-I'm…shit, I'm gonna cum," Nath moaned. Mari licked him and squeezed harder while Adrien ground his hips harder.

"F-fuck!" He gasped. Mari looked up at him and those bright blue eyes made Nathanael melt. He came half in her mouth and half over Adrien's cock and he hissed at the pleasure. Nath was panting while Mari moved back to Adrien's dick and didn't even bother wiping the cum off her cheek.

"Shit," Nath sighed and scooted back. He crawled to his jeans and pulled out a condom he had been holding on to for anyone who wanted to fuck. Turns out he was pretty smart. When he returned Mari's eyes widened at the sight of the condom. She took her mouth off his dick and Adrien stopped when she did. He was about to peek over Mari's ass when he felt Nath roll a condom on to him.

"Holy shit, Nath did you plan this?" Mari asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. I just keep one on me incase someone needs protection," he replied. Mari giggled and crawled towards him.

"You're so sweet," she whispered and kissed him.

"Turn around," he told her. She did so and grinned down at Adrien with lidded eyes. Her body was beautiful on top of him, and he couldn't speak once again. She raised her hips and slowly dragged herself down his length. Now he was the one being teased with her underwear.

"Shit…" he sighed as he watched where their hips touched. Marinette giggled and took Nathanael's hands from behind her and guided them over her chest again. She bit her lip and stared down at Adrien while rolling her hips. The blond blinked. He must've been dreaming. There was no way he could be witnessing and feeling something so perfect. He reached to push her underwear to the side only for Mari to slap his hands away and shake her head. Not a dream.

"Bad boy," she whispered and ground her hips slower. He whimpered.

"M-Mari…" he stuttered.

"Mm, I guess payback really is sweet," Nath murmured against Mari's neck as he pushed some of her hair over her shoulder.

"It truly is," she agreed.

"Tell me, Adrien. Do you wanna get fucked?" Marinette asked in a low and sultry voice. He clenched his teeth as she rocked her hips once.

"Do you…wanna feel me? Feel just how wet you've made me? Do you wanna feel inside me?" She continued and lifted his fingers to her mouth. She sucked his fingers that were previously inside of her and smiled as he moaned. He nodded.

"Speak. I wanna hear you say that you want it," Mari demanded.

"Holy shit, Mari," Nath said with a grin.

"I-I…I want you…"

"What exactly do you want?" Nath challenged. Mari nodded in approval.

"I want…I wanna be inside you…f-feel you…your…warm…wet…" he melted off in to a puddle of moans as Mari continued to suck his fingers.

"I think he really wants it," Nathanael said still groping Marinette's chest. She nodded.

"I think so too," she replied breathlessly as Adrien rolled against her. Nathanael reached down and pulled Mari's underwear out of the way. She slowly rubbed herself against him before getting to his tip and teasing him some more. Adrien whimpered and Marinette finally eased down on him. He moaned and she stopped after gaining an inch to take a deep breath.

"Fuck…" she sighed. Adrien let his hands glide over her thighs and settle over her hips, and she continued going down. When she got down to his base she was panting heavily. Adrien was gripping her hips tightly as he chomped down on his lower lip. He couldn't tell what was more thrilling. Marinette sitting on his dick or Nathanael watching them. Either way the only word to describe how he felt was _hot_. _Hot_ and _wet_ and _warm_ and absolutely _hot_.

"How does it feel?" Nathanael asked.

"H-he's hard…really hard, and warm and…Jesus he feels so good," she described and rolled her hips. He gasped and blushed as red as his already flushed face would allow.

"Adrien?" Nath spoke, insinuating that it was his turn.

"Hot…wet…r-really wet…Jesus Christ," Adrien moaned as she moved.

"He can barely speak," he chuckled.

     Mari moaned as Adrien moved his hips to and lifted herself up to slowly sink back down. Both Adrien and Nathanael helped lift and push her hips up and down on his dick. She gasped as they all quickened the pace and moaned as she held on to Adrien's side to steady herself. The feeling of two different people gripping her skin sent electric currents all over her body and filled her with even more arousal. Just when she thought she couldn't be any more turned on Nath's fingers ventured between her lips and gently massaged her clit. She cried out from the combination of Adrien's dick and Nathanael's fingers as she slammed herself harder against him. Adrien groaned and bucked his hips up against her while digging his nails so deep in to her skin it started to turn red.

"I…I-I'm almost…" Marinette said in a breathy and squeaky voice. Nath's fingers kneaded her clit faster and Adrien reached up to cup her breasts. She cried out and ground down harder on Adrien. He hissed.

"F-fuck," he stuttered as he felt himself spill inside of the condom. Mari gasped as he pulled her off of him and panted.

"Jesus…Christ," he panted. Mari whimpered.

"Guys…I-I still haven't-"

"Shit," Nath cursed. 

     Adrien quickly got out from under her and leaned her back against Nath. The blond cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her while Nathanael continued his fingers. She happily kissed him back and moaned as he added his fingers in to the mix. Nath kissed and sucked at her neck, and she was moaning between Adrien's kisses. She was sandwiched between the two boys and felt like the ooey gooey insides slowly melting from the heat. Her hips were restless and her lips were needy as she tangled her fingers in both Nathanael's and Adrien's hair. She moaned loudly.

"Faster! Almost!" She whined. They complied and gave her all they had until she tensed up, arched her back, and let out a strangled moan. A wave of pure pleasure washed over her body and the two boys slowed their fingers until they came to a stop. Mari was panting between them as they showered her with affection and kisses.

"You good?" Nath asked. She nodded and turned her head to give him a kiss. After that she gave Adrien a kiss and held them both close.

"Thanks…Jesus Christ that was intense," she sighed. Both the boys nodded. Nathanael nuzzled against her neck while Adrien wrapped his arms around both of them and engulfed them in a warm embrace.

"Mmm…we should try this when we're not all stoned," Nath murmured. Mari giggled and Adrien nodded before leaning his head against Mari's.

"Yeah…I'd like that," Adrien agreed.

"I really liked the communication. It made my first time feel a lot safer and fun," Mari sighed. Both Nathanael and Adrien's eyes snapped wide open.

"Wait…this was your first time?" Nath asked her pulling back to look at her. She blushed.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered.

"Like…your first time ever or your first three-way?" Adrien asked.

"First time ever," she answered. The two boys looked to each other with panicked eyes. It was their senior year of high school and this was Marinette's first time. Nathanael hung out with a lot of artists and had a couple of girlfriends that went a bit far, and Adrien was a model. He's only done it once or twice when he felt down about Ladybug, but at least this wasn't his first time.

"Why? Is that a problem?" She asked.

"N-no! I mean, maybe?" Adrien stuttered.

"Well, we didn't know and…like your first time is like special to girls, right?" Nath responded. Mari shrugged.

"I felt like this was pretty special," she replied. Their hearts melted. She was so cute.

"Marinette you're adorable," Nathanael told her while Adrien held her affectionately tight.

"Too adorable," Adrien agreed. Mari blushed.

"S-shut up. You guys are just hopeless romantics," she muttered. Nath laughed and Adrien nodded.

"I'm hungry again…do you have anymore Doritos?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get dressed and find out," Nath replied.

"Great idea."


End file.
